


Rev. 22:20

by PsychoMantis



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMantis/pseuds/PsychoMantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph have a sort of wager going about how well Joseph can handle having a remote-control vibrator in at work. Winner takes all, and all is the other guy's ass, and Joseph plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rev. 22:20

Sebastian had always told Joseph that his refusal to back down from a challenge was going to bite him in the ass eventually. It struck Joseph as perversely funny how very close to literally that prediction had come true.

Then again, reminiscing on that morning and  how Sebastian had kissed his neck and pressed a small, slick vibrator in his ass, there was very little about the situation that _wasn’t_ perverse.

The rules of the game had been simple: Joseph had to make it through the work day with the vibrator in and _without_ getting himself off, and he could do whatever he wanted to Sebastian later that night. 

Joseph wasn’t inclined to play along at first. It seemed silly, considering their sex life wasn’t as one-sided as the wager would imply, but after a solid day of being teased about how he “probably couldn’t get a vibrator in past the stick up his ass anyway”, he’d felt like winning was a matter of principle. Principle, and shutting Sebastian up for once. 

Sebastian glanced over to Joseph from the driver’s seat. “How you doin’ there buddy? Remember, we can call this off at any time.”

He looked insufferably smug. Joseph gave him a small smile in return.  


“Oh, I’m just fine. Thank you.”

That part was true. It was surprisingly easy to ignore the unusual sensation of having something inside him as he went about his day, and he figured it would be simple enough to forget about it altogether with the distraction of work.

He didn’t notice when Sebastian surreptitiously flicked the dial on a small, black remote. He _did_ notice when the vibrator buzzed into action inside him.

Joseph gasped and sat up, gripping the seat at the sudden stimulation. 

“Oh! Well, good to know it’s as silent as advertised,” Sebastian said.

Joseph took a deep breath as his cock twitched to life at the sensation before the vibrations cut off. He glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked pleased with himself as the car pulled into the KCPD parking lot. 

“You just remember,” Joseph huffed, “that when I win this little bet, your ass is mine.”

“If you win.”

“Wait, you never said what happens if I lose.”

“If you lose, then you can’t touch yourself at all for the rest of the day,” Sebastian said.

“Let me guess; but you can?”

Sebastian’s answering grin was brilliant.

—

It might have been the first time in his career that Joseph had felt tense and on-edge while he was filling out paperwork. He couldn’t stop glancing up at Sebastian where he stood, sorting through papers. Sebastian’s expressions and body language betrayed none of his intentions though; he indulged Joseph in a smug little smirk every so often when he was caught staring. 

He was relieved when Sebastian left the office. 

Without warning, he felt the pleasant droning of the vibrator start up, powerfully, and he fumbled his pen to the floor. His hips jerked reflexively against the throbbing of pleasure radiating up through his spine and he gripped the edge of the desk.

“Oh, god,” Joseph wheezed, covering his mouth with his hand to discourage any other questionable sounds from coming out.

He tried to ride it out and keep his mind clear but after god-knows-how-many minutes passed, the vibration continued. Joseph hunched over the desk, grateful to be alone for the moment, and pressed the heel of his palm to his quickly hardening cock. 

The door creaked open and he jumped back, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Sebastian peered in, smiling cheerfully, and closed the door behind him.

“Looking a touch pink there, Jo,” Sebastian said.

“You are such an ass,” Joseph said, voice cracking at the end.

“I recall you agreeing to this. At least we know the remote’s range is as advertised!  What a wonderful product.”

Joseph took a shuddering breath in and forced himself to sit still, no matter how much his body protested.

 “Although,” Sebastian continued, “I’m a little concerned it’s not as powerful as I wanted.” 

He tossed the remote up and caught it before he flicked the dial again. Joseph’s back arched involuntarily and he clasped his hand to his mouth again, a muffled moan escaping.

“Well then, my mistake I suppose. Works fine,” Sebastian laughed.

Joseph sagged into his chair as the vibration stopped and tried to catch his breath. He lifted an unsteady hand to flip Sebastian off.

Sebastian stalked over behind Joseph’s desk and leaned over as though he were going to check out his paperwork, but slipped a hand down to stroke Joseph’s erection through his pants.

“This isn’t part of the agreement,” Joseph breathed, “if _you_ get me off, it doesn’t count as me losing, you know.”

Sebastian traced his tongue along Joseph’s earlobe. “That doesn’t make it any less fun to do, though.”

“Fuck,” Joseph said, voice breaking as he thrust against Sebastian’s hand, “c-careful, you know no-one bothers to knock- aaaaahh!”

Sebastian had squeezed his cock and scraped his teeth between his neck and shoulder. 

“Cheap shot,” Joseph said quietly, eyes closed. He heard Sebastian walk to the other side of the office.

“Guess you’re right; bad idea to fool around at work.”

—

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Nope. They just called a few minutes ago; said there’s going to be a meeting. All working detectives to be present,” Sebastian said.

Joseph took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. “I hate these meetings. Half the time they’re just feeding our own information back to us.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, mouth pinched as though he were holding back a grin, “although I’ve always liked the idea of having an audience.”

Joseph cleaned his glasses while Sebastian’s words sank in. “Wait a second, you’re not going to-“

“Going to what, Joseph?”

“You wouldn’t.”

 “No idea what you’re talking about. Although, as a reminder, you can feel free to tap out any time, if you’re feeling too uptight and professional for our friendly little wager…”

Joseph scowled and wrapped his fist around Sebastian’s tie, pulling him in close.

“Trust me, I’m not giving up until I have you bent over and begging me to fuck you,” he whispered against Sebastian’s ear. 

Sebastian shivered and ran his thumbs against Joseph’s hips, tugging at his belt-loops and pulling their bodies flush together. It usually took ages to get Joseph riled up enough to start talking filthy like that, but God, was it worth it when he managed to do it. 

He leaned in and ran his tongue against Joseph’s lips, coaxing his mouth open- when the noisy handle of the office door clicked loudly. They jumped apart, stumbling backwards as Juli poked her head in.

“Hey, you guys, I just-“

She blinked, looking between the two. Joseph glanced down guiltily and Sebastian was a curious shade of pink. Her expression sank from puzzlement to disgust.

“I swear to God, you two. Keep this shit up and you’re going to have to blow the chief instead of each other just to keep your damn jobs,” she said.

“So, uh, did you come here to tell us something, Kid?” Sebastian said. He avoided Juli’s glare. 

She sighed heavily. “Yeah. The meeting? The one in ten minutes? We’re supposed to be going to it.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. We were uh. Just about to leave,” Joseph said, turning to grab his notebook. 

“Sure, yeah, of course,” Juli spat and shut the door behind her.

Sebastian burst into nervous laughter and walked over to clap Joseph on the shoulder. Joseph’s mouth quirked into a suppressed smile, and he followed Sebastian out the door.

—

Sebastian and Joseph took their seats next to Juli in the cramped meeting room. There were very few empty chairs left in the semi-circle assembled around the podium. Joseph promptly began to tune the speaker out when if became abundantly clear that the information being shared was far from new to him.

This left him open to appreciate the low, thrumming vibrations traveling along his spine and thighs. It happened suddenly enough that a choke sound escaped him before he could clap his hand over his mouth. He affected a cough when a handful of people swiveled to stare at him.

Joseph tried to maintain a casual posture, which worked for a little while. As it continued though, he shifted as quietly as he could, leaning forward and gripping the edge of his chair. This proved to be a terrible idea; his posture seemed to have intensified the sensation, and he had to press his thighs together hard to keep his erection from visibly tenting his pants. 

He took in a few deep breaths, slowly to prevent anyone from noticing, and leaned back. He could see Sebastian in his peripheral vision, face contorted with poorly contained amusement. Joseph was inclined to scowl at him, but not then, when he was unnervingly self-conscious of anything that might draw attention.

The situation made him incredibly anxious, and the rush of adrenaline was not helping his situation in the slightest. Joseph squirmed, trying to relieve some of the growing tension building in hot waves below his stomach, and let out the shaky breath he’d been holding. He tensed the muscles of his thighs, shifting to keep his arousal hidden.

He saw Sebastian grin, right before the vibrating began to slowly mount in intensity. Joseph jerked involuntarily and his heel kicked against the leg of his chair with a loud clang. He pretended to take notes to try and ignore the humiliating reality of the dozens of eyes locked on him.

It was getting uncomfortably warm, or at least he was. Juli glared at him from his other side, drawing up her lip and shaking her head.

_Fuck, she doesn’t know, does she?_

She watched him a few more seconds as he bounced his leg up and down. All he wanted to do was leave that goddamned conference and maybe jerk off in the bathroom, but neither of those things were realistic options. All he could do was keep his breathing relatively steady while he chewed on the finger of his glove and tried to push down the hot arousal that coiled in his groin. 

It took all of his focus to not arch his back and let low, huffing moans escape him when, once again, the vibration strength jumped in intensity.

—

After what felt like hours, the meeting finally dispersed. Joseph made a show of scribbling into his notebook as people filed out, curled over it so no one would notice the flush of his face or the way he intermittently shivered and bit his lip. The stimulation was almost excruciating; he was willing to do damn near anything to alleviate the tension of his arousal.

He wondered if punching Sebastian right in the gut would do anything for him. It was unlikely, but tempting.

“Well, I think that was probably the most exciting meeting we’ve been to,” Sebastian said, leaning against the back of his chair and smiling broadly.

Eventually the room emptied out, Juli trailing behind and shaking her head emphatically again.

Sebastian cut the vibrator as soon as they were alone. Joseph covered his mouth and sagged forward, suddenly relieved of the stress of having to hold himself still and upright. He let himself whimper quietly and glared at Sebastian.

“Jeez, you don’t look so good,” Sebastian said, “you’re all red and sweating a little. You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Joseph smacked his hand away and fished out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

“I cannot believe you, Castellanos.”

“What? I thought you might have been a little bored. Livened it up a little, right?”

Joseph stormed out of the room without looking back, Sebastian’s laughter trailing him out the door. 

—

A few more hours passed without too much incident, although Sebastian had decided to break up their routing and left Joseph gasping and twitching erratically at his desk several times. He spaced them out so that there was barely a moment that Joseph didn’t feel like he was worked up, feeling hot and desperate in the middle of his paperwork. 

“Hey, take a look at this, will you?” Sebastian said.

Joseph looked up, squinting suspiciously. He’d barely had time to push his glasses up before Sebastian deposited himself unceremoniously in his lap. 

“What are you doing?”

Sebastian brought the page he’d been holding into view. “Showing you this suspect list.”

“Is there a particularly compelling reason you’re doing that while sitting on me?”

Sebastian twisted, grinding his ass against Joseph’s half-hard cock. “Not especially.”

Joseph had been about to reply when the words were lost in a choking noise. His hands flew to Sebastian’s hips and gripped tight as he bucked against him. 

“Well,” Sebastian said, sounding unsteady, “I didn’t expect you to be so enthusiastic about this list.”

Joseph wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s throat and pulled him against his chest, the other hand still holding his hip as he ground up against him.

“The only thing I’m enthusiastic about is getting out of here and fucking you until the only words you can manage are my name, and ‘please’,” Joseph whispered, lips hot on Sebastian’s ear.

When Sebastian remembered to release the breath he’d been holding, it came out in a shaky sight.

“I’m going to count this as you getting yourself off, you know,” he said quietly. 

Joseph released his hip and dropped his hand to knead Sebastian’s cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He licked along Sebastian’s neck, pulling off with a sucking kiss; both of them were breathing hard into the silence.

“Well then,” Joseph said, “I’m not about to ruin my chance of winning.”

He pushed Sebastian roughly off his lap. He stumbled forward, turning to stare at Joseph with unconcealed, blank lust. Joseph felt momentarily gratified for giving Sebastian  small taste of what he’d been putting up with all day.

The gratification didn’t last when, predictably, the vibrator buzzed on and he was shifting in his seat, with no sign of any possible release in the near future.

—

No one saw fit to visit their office for the rest of the day, which suited Joseph just fine. He’d spent the remaining few hours of work biting down hard on the leather of his gloves and trying to deny Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing him twist and sweat while he fiddled with the vibrator’s intensity. He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to hold it together in front of anymore audiences. 

Paperwork was more or less out of the question; he was too hot and irritated, not to mention shaky, to get anything properly done. 

Sebastian glanced at his watch. “Well, looks like it’s high time we packed up for the day. Seems a shame, I was having such a pleasant time, too.”

Joseph’s head snapped up and he stumbled over himself in his haste to get his things. Sebastian laughed, passing his bag over to him. Joseph scowled and walked out the door, fisting his hands at his sides and trying not to make a show of how he was shivering when Sebastian turned the vibrator all the way up. 

—

Sebastian gave Joseph a sidelong glance from the driver’s seat. “So, I guess I have to go ahead and call you the winner, Jo.”

Joseph smiled wryly. “If I hear you so much as suggest that I’m uptight or some shit ever again, I _promise_ I will punch you on the nose.”

“Oh, and here I was thinking you had a more interesting punishment in mind.”

Joseph didn’t answer, but after a moment Sebastian felt a hand wrap lightly around his neck, thumb stroking idly along his throat. His breath hitched when Joseph’s fingers drifter to press against the hollow of his throat and he felt the warmth of lips against his ear.

“If you want punishment, I think I can oblige.”

“Am I gonna need a safeword or something?” Sebastian chuckled.

“I was thinking ‘cinnamon’ would be easy to remember.”

Sebastian blinked. “You’re serious.”

Joseph curled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and tugged lightly, leaning back against the passenger’s seat with a shrug. 

“You said I could do _anything_ , and it never hurts to be safe. Just in case, you know, ‘anything’ doesn’t actually work for you.”

Sebastian was already half-hard and having a hard time focusing on anything other than the lingering memory of Joseph’s hand against his throat. 

“You never stop surprising me, partner,” Sebastian said quietly.

“I mean, if you’re having second thoughts or don’t-“ Joseph said, looking concerned; he was worried that he had inched towards “too far” or possibly had tumbled directly into “freaking his partner out”. 

“ _God_ , no,” Sebastian said, more passionately than he intended. The both of them laughed into the awkward silence. 

—

As soon as Sebastian had locked the door behind him, Joseph shoved him up against it, grasping the hair on the back of his head and kissing him violently. Their teeth rattled together briefly in their abandon, lips crushed together and tongues twisting against each others. Joseph paused just long enough to unbutton both their shirts.

Sebastian groaned when Joseph tugged more insistently at his hair and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Joseph’s pants, fingers pawing idly at the smooth skin there. Joseph ground their hips together, kissing the corner of Sebastian’s mouth and trailing down his jaw. Sebastian pulled Joseph against him, breathing out sharply at the way Joseph’s erection pressed against his through the fabric. He rutted against Joseph feverishly until Joseph pushed him back, pinning him against the door and holding his hips still. 

Joseph grazed his teeth against Sebastian’s throat, kissing his neck and nipping little bruises down the pristine expanse of skin there. Sebastian tried to pull Joseph back up against him, but Joseph batted his hands away and shoved him again, letting his tongue lap hot patterns against Sebastian’s throat. He slid his leg between Sebastian’s thighs and rubbed against his cock, tugging Sebastian’s earlobe with his teeth. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph, fingers clawing down Joseph’s back while he ground against his thigh.

 “You are terrible at keeping your hands to yourself,” Joseph murmured against his ear.

Sebastian mashed his mouth against Joseph’s in response, twining their tongues together with short, labored breaths.

“I know what to do about that,” Joseph said when they pulled apart.

Sebastian’s hand slid down Joseph’s back to knead at his ass. Joseph pulled his head back by the hair and bit down hard on Sebastian’s neck, swirling circles against the fresh marks with his tongue. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrists and pulled him along, navigating carefully while leading him backwards to the bedroom. Once there, he pushed Sebastian forward so that he fell onto his chest against the bed and pulled Sebastian’s shirt off for him before tossing off his own. With a sharp, forceful motion, he pulled Sebastian’s arms behind his back. 

“What’re you-“

Joseph took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, the metal clinking in the silence, and cuffed Sebastian’s wrists together.

“Oh.”

“Since you can’t behave yourself,” Joseph explained, planting his knee against the small of his back. He tugged at the cuff’s chain, pulling Sebastian’s arms and making him grunt.

Joseph ran his fingers gently along the dip of Sebastian’s lower back. “You okay?

Sebastian nodded, twisting so he could look at Joseph, his own face flushed pink. Joseph slid his leg down and leaned over Sebastian, sinking his teeth into his shoulder while he tugged Sebastian’s belt off. He undid the fly and ran his palm along Sebastian’s freed erection, letting his fingers trace little circles down to the base as he pulled his hand back.  


Sebastian groaned and shifted, trying somehow to move himself closer, but Joseph only ran his hands along his sides, fingers dipping below Sebastian’s waistband.

“Say it,” Joseph said, leaning heavily against Sebastian’s back to tongue along the tensed muscles of his neck.

Sebastian only grunted again, wriggling himself against Joseph’s crotch. Joseph breathed in sharple and traveled a thumb along the ridge of Sebastian’s cockhead, smiling at the almost inaudible sound he made.

Joseph bit into Sebastian’s shoulder again and let his fingers play, feather-light, against the underside of his shaft, pausing to squeeze at the base. With a drawn-out motion, Joseph ground his own erection against Sebastian’s ass. 

“Please,” Sebastian gasped. 

Joseph gripped his cock and gave it a single, slow pull. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sebastian moaned, only to have Joseph’s hand withdraw just as slowly, barely grazing his skin and leaving him flexing, desperate to be touched more. 

He heard Joseph retreat to the nightstand and take something out. Then Joseph was behind him again, hooking his fingers in Sebastian’s belt-loops and pulling his pants down with that same slow movement; the draw of fabric was almost excruciating against his heated skin.  


Sebastian twisted, trying to move and turn to face Joseph, but he felt a hand press the back of his head back down against the bed while the other petted the small of  his back.

“Stay put,” Joseph growled against his neck, pressing his whole body up against Sebastian’s bare skin. 

Sebastian only registered the hot breath against him and the feeling of leather gliding down his spine to grab his ass. Then, the glove was gone and he gasped as Joseph worked a slick finger inside Sebastian, and then another. Joseph’s fingers dove carefully in and out; he dragged his teeth along Sebastian’s shoulder-blades while he slowly, methodically thrust his fingers in Sebastian’s ass.

Sebastian clenched his hands in the cuffs, tugging at the restraints and panting through the sensory tumult. Joseph had made this hurt, just a little, and though he was one simple word away from making the whole thing stop, the slight thrum of pain was exhilarating; made the slow burn of pleasure pooling low in his gut feel even more hot and overwhelming by contrast. 

Joseph buried his fingers in deep and crooked them, glancing off the protruding bundle of nerves there. Sebastian’s back arched and he twisted with a guttural sounding groan. He could feel Joseph grinning against his neck.

“Jesus, Joseph.”

Then he was applying a little more pressure, scissoring his fingers and biting down on Sebastian’s wrist. He licked the pulse point there and withdrew his fingers just to thrust them roughly back in.

“Fuck’s sake, Joseph…” Sebastian gasped, rolling his hips. 

He dissolved into an incomprehensible slur of Joseph’s name and grab-bag of curses as Joseph kept going, never really speeding up, just working him slow and steady.  


Sebastian barely noticed when he slipped a third finger in, lost in the agonizing build-up of tension and pleasure. He was gritting his teeth and on the verge of shaking with the physical tension; his cock twitched angrily against his stomach, beads of pre-cum dribbling down.

“Joseph, please,” Sebastian said thickly. It was the closest to whining Joseph had ever heard his partner get.

Joseph straightened up and wrapped his free hand around Sebastian’s cock and gave it a single, excruciating pump while he twisted his fingers inside his ass. Sebastian cried out and bit his lip, back arching and shoulders flexing. 

“Please, Joseph, just fuck me already,” Sebastian said through his grit teeth. 

“We really have to do something about that fucking mouth of yours,” Joseph said. His voice had a predatory edge to it that made Sebastian’s cock twitch.

Joseph’s fingers retreated and he undid his tie. Without warning, he looped it between Sebastian’s teeth and tied it securely behind his head, gagging him.

“There. Much better,” he said, “now, if you need to stop, just hum a tune or something, okay? That’ll be out of place enough.”

Sebastian nodded.

“You okay?” he whispered, grazing his teeth along the curve of Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian nodded again, enthusiastically, and Joseph laughed.

“God, who knew you were such an impatient little slut? We should have done this much sooner.”

Joseph’s fingers were almost immediately back inside him, working in lazy circles. It took very little coaxing to get Sebastian bearing down against him, jerking his shoulder blades back and forth through his muffled moans.  


Joseph ran his unoccupied fingertip along the underside of his shaft, spreading around the pre-cum that had gathered at his cockhead. It made Sebastian shudder and growl, trying to thrust helplessly into the touch.

 “Straighten up,” Joseph said.

He tugged on the tie’s knot at the back of Sebastian’s head and pulled him upright, turning him so that they faced each other before he shoved the man backwards to lay on the bed, legs hanging over the edge. Joseph dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue, slowly, from the base of Sebastian’s cock upward. 

Sebastian made a desperate sort of noise, moving his hips frantically. Joseph only wrapped his tongue around the head and pulled off, biting down hard on the inside of Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian moaned and Joseph took that as permission to nip him repeatedly, leaving weaving patterns of bite-marks down his leg. He stroked Sebastian’s cock each time his teeth closed over the dwindling patches of un-marked skin from thigh to hip. 

When Joseph stood, drawing circles along Sebastian’s hipbones tauntingly, he looked over Sebastian and how he was contorted and sweating, eyes lidded and drool running from the corners of his mouth and around the gag.  


He gave Sebastian’s cock another stroke just for the sake of watching him screw his eyes closed and hearing the mounting desperation in the sounds he made. He sounded like he was whimpering now.

Joseph wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep teasing Sebastian like that; his susceptibility was amusing but Joseph felt breathless and fevered with anticipation and lust from watching the man squirm and beg. He undid the button on his pants, taking his own cock in hand with a shuddering breath. 

Joseph took a moment to spread some of the lube on himself and to press some against Sebastian’s entrance; he lingered a little there, smiling as Sebastian twitched and huffed. He rutted himself between the cleft of Sebastian’s ass, drawing a sharp breath in between his teeth. Without warning, Joseph thrust into Sebastian. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling out almost entirely and thrusting back in.

The sound Sebastian made when he arched his hips, trying to take him deeper, was worth the last half-hour or so of relentless tension; a high-pitched, reedy string of moans that Joseph almost couldn’t believe had come from his partner. Joseph brushed the heel of his palm over the well-defined muscles of Sebastian’s stomach, feeling the way they tightened and flexed in response to his shallow thrusts. 

Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s chin and tilted it so that he could look him in the eyes, grinning. “You look good like this, Seb, taking it in your tight little ass like a whore. I bet you’d be fucking begging for more if your mouth weren’t full right now.” 

Joseph hooked his thumb in Sebastian’s mouth, drawing a line down his lower lip. He thrust into him savagely, gripping his hips while Sebastian twisted his back off the mattress and groaned. 

“Or maybe you’d be begging to be gagged by my cock instead of that tie.”

Joseph touched his fingertips to Sebastian’s cock, feather-light and coaxing. 

“Do you want me to touch you, slut?”

Sebastian nodded, raising his hips and tightening around Joseph’s cock fitfully. Joseph let out a hissing breath and groaned, leaning over Sebastian and licking along his neck, biting down where he found his pulse. He rammed into Sebastian again, a thin trail of saliva coursing down the muscles of his neck while he kissed and bit a bruising trail downward. Sebastian rutted upward desperately, letting out a low noise when his erection rubbed against Joseph’s stomach.

“I’m not going to touch you if you don’t behave,” Joseph whispered, pausing to lick at the sensitive spot where Sebastian’s jaw and ear met. He pulled away, breaking the contact with Sebastian’s cock. 

Joseph rolled his hips, hoisting one of Sebastian’s legs up to drape over his shoulder. Sebastian growled and wriggled against him, a sheen of sweat gathered on his forehead and beaded along his heaving sides.  Joseph drew back and thrust in, tilting his head to bite at Sebastian’s leg.

Joseph quickened the pace, leaning back slightly and pulling at Sebastian’s hip. Sebastian moaned, working his mouth wordlessly and drooling as he twisted and shuddered as he was pounded into, the stimulation after such a long, steady teasing was almost too much for him.  


It didn’t help that Joseph seemed intent on fucking relentlessly against the most unbearably sensitive spots in him; he felt dizzy and like he’d never breathe properly again. He’d have given anything for Joseph to relieve the unbearable, coiling pressure building from his cock through his body. 

Joseph hilted in him and hunched over to lick wet circles around Sebastian’s nipples and twisted them between his teeth. He thrust steadily, driving as deep as he could with only the sound of their skin and Sebastian’s quiet moans punctuating each movement. 

Joseph grazed his teeth along the lines of Sebastian’s ribcage. “Do you want me to cum inside you, slut?”

Sebastian nodded, shivering and doing his best to stay still. Joseph grinned against his skin and proceeded to impale Sebastian again, fucking into him viciously. Sebastian was insensible; he writhed and worked himself against Joseph’s cock with wavering, gasping moans. 

Joseph slammed into him one more time, biting down on his hand out of habit with a low groan. The way Sebastian’s body spasmed and clenched around him drove him over the edge and his muscles tensed as he came, spilling hot cum inside. He didn’t pull out, just bent over Sebastian, heaving in breaths and admiring his glazed expression. Sebastian’s cock bobbed against his stomach, pre-cum beading along his muscles.

“Maybe I should just leave you like this,” Joseph said, still catching his breath, “you look fucking incredible, lying there hard, worked up and used like a whore.”

Sebastian whined, lifting his hips slightly and shutting his eyes. 

“Do you think a dirty little cockslut like you should be allowed to cum?”

Sebastian just nodded and made a sound that was as close as he could get to saying ‘please’. Joseph pulled out of him, cum messily painting Sebastian’s skin, and knelt down. He wrapped his lips around the head of Sebastian’s cock and swallowed him down, tongue lapping hungrily along the length of his cock. 

Pulling back, he pressed his tongue against the vein of his shaft and circled the head haphazardly before taking his cock as deep as he could. He’d only managed to bob his head along the length of Sebastian’s cock a few more times before Sebastian gave a sobbing cry and thrust into his mouth, cum shooting against Joseph’s tongue and mouth as he pulled away.

He let his tongue trail along his cock as he leaned back, sticky with cum, and continued to stroke Sebastian through his orgasm. Sebastian panted and twitched, thrashing his head back and forth as each pull of Joseph’s fist milked him and sent waves of increasingly tense pleasure through him until the touch was almost painful.

“Are you finished?”

Sebastian nodded but Joseph didn’t stop stroking him, not until he had slicked cum all over his cock and hand, and Sebastian was giving sobbing gasps and twisting away from the excruciating touch. 

Joseph stood up and sat on the bed beside Sebastian while both of them caught their breath. Joseph nudged Sebastian to roll onto his side and unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing the raw red marks on his wrists apologetically. 

Sebastian tossed his head.

Joseph chuckled and untied the gag, dropping it to the floor. “Shoot, sorry.”

“S’okay,” Sebastian said, still breathing hard. 

Joseph leaned over and kissed him on the cheek with a bashful hesitance that made Sebastian laugh.

“Jesus, fuck, Joseph. I didn’t know you had that kind of mouth on you. Think someone has to wash it out with soap or something after all that.”

Joseph held Sebastian’s jaw and kissed him, twining their tongues together lazily. They broke apart to breathe, mouths linked by a thin strand of saliva and cum. Sebastian grinned and rested his head against Joseph’s shoulder.

“Okay, yeah. That works too,” Sebastian said. 

Joseph flushed and looked away, rubbing Sebastian’s back soothingly. They sat like that for a little, just leaning against each other. 

“I, uh, jeez,” Joseph said nervously, “I didn’t go overboard there, did I?”

Sebastian pulled back and stared at him with an air of incredulity.

“Seriously, you’re okay?” Joseph said, still refusing to look him in the eye, “ _That_ …was all okay? I’m really sorry if I went too far or-“

Sebastian interrupted by hugging him to his chest and burying his face in Joseph’s hair. “Fuck, Joseph, no, that was…that was fine. Fuck, that was awesome.”

“Really?”

“Hell yes. And I swear, please don’t keep your crazy kinky shit a secret that we have to set up some ridiculous bet to find out about ever again.”

Joseph shifted and raised his eyebrow. “ _That’s_ what you consider kinky?”

Sebastian furrowed his brow before a look of stunned realization came over him. “Oh my god. Are you saying that there is kinkier, more lecherous shit that you’re into?” 

Joseph leaned back and covered his face, shaking his head. “Oh, no…”

“You’ve got to tell me.”

Joseph looked over his interlaced hands hesitantly. “Seriously? You don’t think it’s weird?”

“ _Fuck_ , no. I think it’s hot.”

Joseph flopped back onto the bed, one arm draped over his eyes. Sebastian lay beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling against his neck.

“Please tell me about all the weird kinky shit you want to do to me?”

Joseph cracked an eye open and tried not to smile.

“I happen to have noticed that you like it when I say please,” Sebastian said up against his ear. 

Joseph’s face felt hot. “Later. Can we sleep now?”

“Maybe you should take that vibrator out first, Jo? Or did you forget.”

Joseph groaned and rolled onto his side.

“Want me to do it for you?” Sebastian said against Joseph’s cheek, his hands dipping down to pet at his stomach. 

Joseph batted him away, smiling. “You’re fucking insatiable.”

Joseph got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back, he tossed a pair of sweatpants to Sebastian and sat beside him, brandishing a wet towel.  
  
“What’s that for?”

“For the fact that we’re both sticky and gross,” Joseph said.

He cleaned the mess of Sebastian’s stomach and thighs, as well as himself, before he tossed the towel aside and let his head hit the pillows. Sebastian pulled on the sweatpants and crawled beside him, pulling the covers up and over the both of them. He pulled Joseph close, his back flush to Sebastian’s chest.

“Well, that was the absolute best idea I’ve had in a long time,” Sebastian said.

“Oh, shut up.”

“God, so pushy.”

Joseph turned around in Sebastian arms, facing him. His expression was etched with concern in the dim light of the bedroom window.

“Seb?”

“Hm?”

“You, uh…you know I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said, right? The, uh, that degrading, nasty stuff I called you?”

“Those were hardly the worst names I’ve ever been called. Not even just by you.”

“Sebastian…”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You think I’m great.”

“Shut up.”

“You know you do.”

“That’s beside the point.”

Sebastian kissed him gently and pulled him close, tucking his head against the crook of Joseph’s shoulder.

“Night, Joseph.”


End file.
